1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of roller skis each having several rollers installed on the bottom of a long and narrow board so that skiing is made possible in a way similar to that of ordinary skiing (hereafter referred to as snow skiing) during the off-season when there is no snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous products and proposals have been disclosed as this kind of roller skis. Among these conventional arts, roller skis particularly akin to the roller skis according to the present invention are those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H8-206273 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-145720. However, the sliding feelings of the roller skis and the sliding techniques required therefor described in these documents are different from those of skis used on the snow, and the roller skis cannot serve as a substitute for actual snow skis.